


Return To Me & I'll Set You Free

by origamigf



Series: Kita Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrities, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, News Media, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Kita's boyfriend is Atsumu MIya, the talented and adored actor of their century. Kita likes to watch the things he's in, but he won't ever let Atsumu figure that out.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Kita Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020





	Return To Me & I'll Set You Free

He’s not a flawless person by any means. He’s arrogant, selfish, and too impulsive for his own good. Kita sees the best and the worst parts about him everyday of his life. They’ve known each other for years ever since he was a demanding, annoying brat who demanded to be the setter for their highschool team. He’s ambitious, creative, and driven. He’s a celebrity, and you kind of have to be in order to gain that amount of fame he has in his grasp. 

Atsumu Miya - the actor that everyone has their eyes on. He’s played countless characters, from unkempt high school musicals to Broadway, all the way until he found himself on the big screen after. To other people, seeing people just or as talented as you is scary. It might even make you back out and cause you to grow insecure. For someone like Atsumu Miya, that’s not the case at all. It only makes him want to be at the top spot even more. To him, it’s the same need as food or water. He fights and demands for it without shame.

He travels around the world, films hours of content, wastes days away writing his own scripts as a new-founded director, and continues to keep everyone’s eyes locked on him. He never knows when to shut up and constantly will write down ideas and plans for days. Sometimes, Kita worries he won’t have enough time to execute every single idea he writes down on any portable surface he can. Even so, he watches him with careful eyes. 

Atsumu Miya is like a bonfire. It can save you in many ways. It can keep you warm, cook you food, and boil water. However, if you feed too much into it, you’ll find yourself burned alive. He’s dangerous, and he’s full of selfish desires like the gluttony of passion, but even so, he gives so much. He feels Kita’s heart with this fast-beating rhythm in his chest and makes him want to scream out with joy. He feels happy with Atsumu above all else. His idiocy and ridiculous ideas make him laugh, even after the fact, and he never can bring himself to stop smiling around him. There are too many photos and quick videos of people finding them while they’re out or when they happen to go to an event together. In all those images, he knows he’s smiling at Atsumu with ‘heart eyes’ as they call it. 

It’s why it kills him when Atsumu has to leave for work. It’s not uncommon, but it doesn’t make it any easier. Long-distance is tough. They’ve always found themselves relying on video calls, endless text messages, photos being exchanged, and doing their best to communicate with each other over the internet. It’s practically routine for them to end up like this. Sometimes, it’s a few days. Others, it’s a few weeks. Worse of all, it’s a few months or more. 

This time, it’s just for a few days. 

Kita still wishes he was more selfish and could tell Atsumu to stay. However, he’s not. He’s not stupid enough to let his own anguish regarding his troubles with long-distance relationship mess with his boyfriend’s flourishing career. Atsumu has achieved so much already, but he’s not even close to done. Kita won’t dare hold him back, no matter how much he’ll miss him. After all, he knows Atsumu will return to him at the end of the day. 

“Do you have everything?” He asks one last time as they gather at the front door of their shared house. They had recently chosen this place a few months ago after their fourth-year anniversary as a couple. Kita still thinks it’s a little early, but it was getting bad trying to get in or out of their apartment building. He had to agree this might be a better way of dodging that bullet. 

When Atsumu is here, laughter rings through the halls. There’s countless bickering matches and conversations that are mundane but light up every part of Kita’s day. Even the boring becomes exciting with Atsumu Miya, a man who sees passion in every part of his life. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Atsumu says, smiling down at him. 

“Don’t be ‘pretty sure’, be certain,” Kita deadpans, making Atsumu’s shoulders jump. The sight is cute. He can’t believe he can still get the same reactions he got out of him back when he was just a brat in highschool. 

“I’m certain!!” Atsumu promises with a dopey grin on his face. He looks too handsome today. His skin looks really soft and warm today, the tan he’s been getting recently keeps making Kita want to kiss every patch of the darkened skin. Not that he’ll ever tell Atsumu something so embarrassing. The silver metal earrings look good on him, contrasting well against his dyed hair and beautiful skin. He’s wearing a white turtleneck with a beige coat and well-shaped pants that snug his waist nicely with a slick black belt holding it up cleanly. It’s a bit unfair. He wants to take a photo of him right now. For once, he hopes someone will stop Atsumu on the street in order to get a good selfie with him. 

He looks so stunning and Kita feels so in love. 

“Are you sure you’re not forgetting anything?” Kita asks. 

“Ah!” Atsumu’s eyes go comically wide. It almost makes Kita laugh. Almost! “I did forget one thing.” 

He watches his boyfriend cheesily scratch the back of his neck as his cheeks flush a pretty pink. He’s such an idiot sometimes but he’s cute so he’ll give him that. He’s sure there’s a number of fans who would die to be in the spot he’s in right now but too bad for them. 

“See, I told you,” Kita huffs, shaking his head. “What is it? I’ll grab it for you.” 

He felt Atsumu’s finger wrap around his forearm as he turned to head back to grab whatever he was missing. He turned back to seeing a smiling Atsumu with this look in his eyes. It was soft, like he’s was full of love and adoration to the point he was about to burst. He tugged Kita over closer and gently cupped his cheek. Bumping foreheads, he giggled before kissing Kita. 

Warmth floods his face as the softness of Atsumu’s lip overtake his senses before he backs away from Kita’s blushing face. “There, got it! A goodbye kiss.” 

“Idiot,” Kita deadpans and shakes his head. “Don’t miss your flight and be safe out there, okay?”

“Ya know it!” Atsumu grins cheekily, waving goodbye before opening the door and leaving with his suitcase following closely behind him. 

Touching his lips, he can still feel the tingles of when their lips clashed. It’s warm and sweet. He can begrudgingly taste the chapstick he overused this morning. It’s just like him to pull something like that.

Atsumu Miya is a flame, one Kita Shinsuke feeds into everyday, even to the point when he starts to burn him alive after the laughter has died out in the empty house he finds himself alone within. As his scent fades with Kita carrying out the laundry, the loneliness he feels only grows. His yearning swirls around him like an endless vortex, trapping him until he comes home to greet him with his tired, overworked face and stupid lines he’s picked up along the way. 

But the day continues, like it does everyday, so he shouldn’t dwindle on the bad parts of it. After all, he may be Atsumu’s lover, but that’s not all he is. Suna will whine if he misses their meet-up, plus he’s been looking forward to this too. 

  
  


He was waiting for Suna at the same cafe they met up at when he got the notification. Google sure has this annoying feature of recommending you articles it thinks you would like to see. It’s a little creepy how much you can feel tracked by them. He frowns as he reads the title. 

**“Is Love Blooming on The Flower Reverie Set?”**

**By Daishou Suguru**

He knows what ‘The Flower Reverie’ is. It’s Atsumu’s latest movie. He was an assistant director and script-writer for the movie. Like always, he’s trying something new and going far beyond on what he used to be. He doesn’t seem to understand the meaning of the word ‘rest’. He’s constantly thinking, constantly creating, and driving him further in madness for the passion that burns inside him like a forest fire. 

In fact, it’s the movie he and Suna had bought tickets ahead of time for. Atsumu will never be aware of it, but Kita has seen everything he’s ever been in, ever since the start of his career when he decided to take this path. He listens to the Broadway songs he’s featured in on the way back and to places, he watches his movies and TV shows with Suna, and he watches every event he goes to from his safe space of their living room. He’ll never admit any of that to Atsumu. He's too embarrassed by it all, despite them dating and knowing each other long before Atsumu decided to take this path. He feels like some sort of creeper or stalker. Not to forget to mention, Atsumu would never let him live it down. 

It’s probably why he’s been recommended this article. He’s usually recommended articles regarding Atsumu. He tends to read most of them in his spare time. 

_ ‘We all know that Atsumu Miya is more conserative on the information about his romantic private life. He oftens shrugs off questions like that and politely denies to answer questions like those. But why? For what purpose? Is it because he’s seriously not interested in showing off his possible non-existent love life? Or is it something else….someone else in his life’  _

‘What is this article?’ Kita grimaces at the first paragraph. It’s only the introduction, but he still hates it all the while. He doesn’t get how people can be fine with debating and discussing the personal lives of other people like the celebrities they criticize are in their friend circle? It’s one thing to want in on if your friend is dating someone or not, but it’s a completely another thing to hypothesize and try to put a placement on who a complete stranger might be into. It doesn’t help that they seem affronted by the fact Atsumu doesn’t answer those questions. ‘He’s an actor, not a dating simulator.’

_ ‘I’m here to tell you that he does in fact have a partner! He’s been hiding and avoiding it all along. Don’t shy away from this article quite yet readers, because I come bearing proof of their relationship. Don’t you think it’s about time that we’re able to dig into Atsumu Miya’s life and discover who gets to wake up to that devilishly-handsome smirk everyday?’ _

His heart rate was picking up. He was always terrified of this. The day they were outed to the public, for everyone’s eyes to land on them and judge with their prying eyes. He’s not scared of large crowds, but the idea of that many people judging him without the excuse of his anxiety overworking itself scared him to death. He’s just a simple officer. He has a grandma, he played volleyball with him, and now he works a nine-to-five job like depicted he would when he was younger. He was normal by all means. Atsumu loved him even though he felt like that, he found something special within him. 

He just want to have his life with Atsumu without those cruel eyes constantly on every both they make together and individually. Is that so much to ask for? 

_ ‘I declare Ren Chiyoye, another smaller actor in his newest movie premiering tonight, is the secret boyfriend we never knew about!’  _

‘What?’ Kita grimaced even harder at that. He felt his stomach grow uneasy. He knew that name better than anyone. The first time he had ever seen Atsumu cry was because of that revolting piece of flesh. Atsumu was always popular so naturally he would have a few relationships? 

He remembers the soft and naive Atsumu Miya who was nothing but a first year being dragged and pushed around by that second-year on the Basketball team. He swore the only time he ever saw those two interacting were when they were in screaming matches with each other. Even if he didn’t understand the context behind it, he could tell Ren was controlling and not good for the twin, but he was just another player on the court to Atsumu. He couldn’t exactly walk up to Atsumu and tell him to dump his boyfriend because he seemed like a complete ass to him. 

He knew he had reason to worry when Osamu did it. It had been a normal practice evening until Atsumu’s phone was buzzing off the wall in his bag which he hurriedly dug into. Kita couldn’t help but feel sorry for him seeing the bruises that littered across his skin. He didn’t want to think about where they were from, even if he knew the answer. As Atsumu was about to answer, Osamu grabbed the phone and pressed the ‘ignore call’ button much to the fury of Atsumu. 

“What was that for, you jerk?!” Atsumu tried to grab his phone out of Osamu’s clutches but that didn’t work out too well. Osamu just glared at him back. He grabbed the collar of Atsumu’s sweaty t-shirt and looked him cold in the eyes. 

“Either break up with him or I break his nose for what he’s done.” It was one sentence. Fourteen words. In all of his time overhearing countless conversations between the twins, this was the first time he ever believed Osamu was genuinely angry. All the insults he spewed at his brother, the endless teasing, and the stupid childish fights - they were nothing and all just a facade. This was Osamu’s wrath. 

That’s all it needed to be. 

“What’s this? You caring about me?” Atsumu laughed, even as his voice cracked and his lip quivered while tears formed in his eyes. Kita could tell he was trying to hold them back, it didn’t work though. 

“Surprise of the century.” Osamu let his collar go, letting it fling back against his chest before he handed him back his phone. There was an unspoken conversation between them in that moment. Kita’s not sure what happened afterwards. 

He just knows the purple bruises that had haunted Atsumu’s skin had faded and they weren’t replaced. He no longer heard the screaming matches after practice or in-between classes. His carefree smile had returned and became the cocky person he was used to scolding. Nothing made him feel more at ease. 

He had been so worried when Atsumu mentioned that Ren had been an extra on set. He had admitted Ren tried to talk to him and push himself back into his life. His heart hurt at the idea of that so much that Atsumu could see it clearly. He laughed and said he would avoid him much as possible since he didn’t have any real scenes with him. 

It hurts to think this damned author thinks that piece of crap is dating Atsumu, who deserved so much better than being belittled and shoved aside like he wasn’t the most important thing in the room. It made him infuriated.

_ ‘In fact, It turns out it might be a long-lasting relationship. Ren and Atsumu actually went to high school together! Ren was a grade above him, and they probably got to talking because of their love of sports. Atsumu was on the volleyball team while Ren was on the basketball team.’ _

There was an image. It was a side-by-side comparison. It was a shot of Atsumu setting during an official game as a first-year. He can tell because he hadn’t dyed his hair yet. Kita always did think he looked cuter with his natural hair color. Next to him though was another image of Ren, rushing towards the other side of the basketball court. 

_ ‘I went to interview some of the classmates of both years, and I found some spicy details! According to my secret sources, those two used to date and have a strong connection. According to an anonymous source, “They were always all over each other and making everyone else sick with their loud-mouthed love.” What do we say readers? Is it possible?’  _

Were they not informed of the breakup? The breakup went smoothly and quietly but people had to know. They just stopped interacting and meeting with each other. With someone as loud as Atsumu, it’s hard not to notice who he’s with constantly, especially during his highschool days. 

_ ‘I know some of you might be skeptical but don’t worry! I bring more evidence. According to Akira Talahiro, another actor on set, “They definitely seem to be ‘low-key’, but there’s something there. I can feel it,’  _

There’s a second image below that paragraph. It’s Ren smiling up at Atsumu as he hands Atsumu his water bottle. You can’t see Atsumu’s face in the photo, only Ren’s smiling face tilted towards him. He doesn’t like the photo one bit. He’s glad the filming for the movie has been long over, but he can’t help but feel anxious for his boyfriend.

He hates articles like these. The article just carries on for sentence after sentence with baseless accusation and completely weak evidence. If this was a trial, they would lose badly. They barely interacted and the gossip part of the media eats it up. He doesn’t understand any of it. Why must they demand access to people’s private lives? It’s invasive and can tarnish people’s relationship. Many people cannot take the spotlight and their every move and word being recorded or photographed. 

He can’t take this nonsense and clicks off the article. He wishes the news was the news, not endless gossip regarding someone’s private life. It’s so annoying, especially as Atsumu’s lover. 

  
  


“Kita-san!” He hears Suna yell as he enters the cafe. He smiles at him as he walks towards him. He shoves his phone into his coat pocket as Suna joins him at the table. “How are you? Still being the perfect wife?”

“We aren’t even married yet,” Kita rolls his eyes at the statement, grabbing the tea he ordered earlier and taking a sip. Every time they meet up. Suna is always like that. He doesn’t think he’s acting like a wife though. Cleaning, cooking, and supporting your lover is only a natural thing to do right? 

“You guys sure act like it,” Suna grins widely as usual, taking the drink Kita had already ordered for him earlier when he entered the cafe. He always came earlier than their agreed time. Better to early rather than late, he always believed. 

Even if Kita denies it, his face still goes warm everytime. 

“Should we go ahead and leave? I only paid for our drinks.” Kita said, hiding behind the warm plastic cup. He tapped his index finger against it nervously. 

“You want to see this movie that bad huh?” Suna teased him, poking at his flushed cheek. 

“It’s supposed to be good, Atsumu wrote and directed it this time around,” Kita said, embarrassed that he let the excitement he feels for the film escape him when he spoke. He didn’t want to think about how his expression must have loved. 

“That sounds like it’s gonna be shit, Kita.” Suna cackled instead of poking fun at him like he always tends to jump at the chance to do. “Well, come on, lovebird.”

Even with a blushing face, he followed behind him and watched the movie all the same beside him. As every scene flowed smoothly as a crisp river, Kita couldn’t help but feel proud. The theater was packed, especially every room screening this movie. Millions of eyes were undoubtedly locked to the screen across the world on the edge of their seat for this creation by his very own lover.

He had come so far and he had become so much more than himself. How could Kita be anything but proud?

A few days had passed.The night approached slowly as the sunset faded. The stars were slowly revealing themselves, the balls of gas millions of miles away, yet they shone so brightly tonight as night settled. One moment at a time. 

He had made him green tea with a spoonful of honey, his favorite warm drink. It helps him sleep at night, especially on tough nights like these. The silence filled the house naturally, the only sounds came from the ticking clock on the wall, the flips of the pages of the new book Kita was reading, and his own breathing. It was a simple afternoon, a gentle routine before he headed off to bed. He had brushed his teeth, wiped down the kitchen after finishing dinner, and prepared any papers for work for tomorrow. Everything was set in place. After getting into the book for a little bit, he would place the bookmark in it and close it. He would set it on the table, drink the rest of his tea before resting it in the sink to be washed and head to their bed where he would sleep alone. Atsumu’s scent has long been gone due to Kita’s unwillingness to not do the laundry because everything needs to be clean and in proper working order. Without it, nothing would happen like it should. 

That was the plan for the night. That was the case until urgent loud knocking popped in his leisure bubble. He nearly spilled his tea on his pants because he was so startled. 

‘Who could it be at this hour?’ Kita thought, growing annoyed at whoever was interrupting his perfect leisure hour before bed. A neighbor maybe? It isn’t like any of his close friends to come over this late, especially knowing how he is. He values his routines and normality in his life. He slid the bookmark into the crook of the book before shutting it and placing it beside him on the couch cushion. He stands up and makes his way to the door. Carefully grasping the door handle and opening it.

“Hello, who is - !” Shock overwhelms him as long, warm arms envelope him into a tight, bone-crushing hug. He doesn’t know where to put his hands. His breath has been stolen away from him within an instance, with just a touch and he’s gone. Even if he hadn’t noticed the flash of that disgusting shade of his dyed hair, his scent completely comforts him within a moment. The overuse of cologne and the obnoxious body spray is more than enough for him to know who it is before the man himself even says a word. 

“Kita-san, I’m back,” Atsumu says tiredly in his ear, his voice sounds hoarse and drained. He reaches up and places his hands against his back, pushing him closer. He allows himself to enjoy the moment of warmth consuming him. It was only a few days. They’ve gone way longer but Kita still yearned for him nonetheless. He knows that he’ll always come to him, but the relief he feels when he’s finally back in person is something no one else can understand. 

“Welcome back,” Kita says with a smile as Atsumu pulls away with a tired grin. 

“I’m tired, can we go to bed?” Atsumu giggles, staring down at his lover with his exhausted expression. He snorts at that. 

“Of course,” Kita smiles up at him, taking his hands between his fingers and leads him to their bedroom. Of course, he lets Atsumu fall on the bed while he drinks the rest of tea. He puts his book up and places the cup in the sink so he can wash it tomorrow when he does the dishes. He returns to his bedroom, allowing Atsumu to pull him into bed. 

Even as Atsumu buries his face into Kita’s neck, he smiles. He holds up as long as he wants. 

Atsumu was home - away from the cameras, the stupid articles, and fawning girls and finally in his arms. They were at home, in the safety of their bed and the covers that surround him. Everything is okay, even when he had to go away for work again and the cycle continued. 

It was okay, because Atsumu would always return to him. 

Dating a celebrity was undoubtedly hard. There are so many stresses you don’t consider, but nothing had changed for Kita. Atsumu had always been the one outshining the rest back on their team, it wasn’t any different now that he was parading through the screens of millions as on every show and film he can get his hands on. Even if Kita was just a boring desk jockey, he didn’t mind watching from the sidelines as Atsumu strived for more and flew towards the sun like the impulsive idiot he is. When everything came crashing down, when his wings burned off, he would be here to catch him at the end of the day. He would make everything okay again because he was here, always watching him.


End file.
